(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is one of the more common types of flat panel displays currently in use, typically includes two sheets of display panels on which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Voltage is applied to the electrodes to form an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, so as to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thus controlling the light transmittance through the display panels so as to display images.
The liquid crystal display uses an alignment layer for arranging liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in a desired direction. Further, when an electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer, the liquid crystal molecules are arranged to have a pretilt, in which the alignment layer helps orient the liquid crystal molecules even when the voltage is not applied, in order to pre-determine a direction for a movement of the liquid crystal molecules. For the pretilt of the liquid crystal molecules, a method of mixing reactive mesogen with the liquid crystal layer and performing photopolymerization is known.
Recently, the liquid crystal display has become large, and a curved display panel for improving absorption and tension of a viewer has been developed. However, when the display device is bent, mis-alignment may be incurred between upper and lower substrates, and thus there is a problem in that luminance deteriorates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.